


[RG]Nada 哨兵向导AU

by Summerrrrr



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerrrrr/pseuds/Summerrrrr
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Fernando Redondo, Raúl González/Fernando Morientes
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

1  
马德里7：00 AM

煎蛋的香气，咖啡的香醇，鲜榨果汁的新鲜，混合着伊比利亚火腿的咸味，中间还有面包出炉时的小麦味道。哨兵灵敏的嗅觉已经在打开门的一瞬间告诉了古蒂今天会出现在食堂的丰盛早餐。

没有什么可以和食堂的火腿相比，这是在皇家马德里哨兵中的共识。如果运气好，赶上有哈密瓜的日子，那么是再好不过的事情了。

作为皇家马德里的哨兵是一种幸运，拥有着号称全哨兵营最好的食堂和后勤这一点极大的满足了哨兵挑剔的味觉。即使是在频繁出任务的时期，古蒂也从不会在肚子问题上亏待自己。只要提前让劳尔和莫伦特斯提前到达食堂并占据有利位置，一切就都不是问题。

在劳尔和莫伦特斯独有的强大气场的范围里，绝对不会有人想要来分一杯羹。笑眯眯的劳尔总是会看向他的潜在“对手”们，然后旁边的莫伦特斯心领神会便暗中动用向导强大的暗示，命令其他人走到一边去。比起那个暗示，更为强大的是恋爱的酸臭的气息。随时停下来旁若无人的亲昵的两个周边散发着免费狗粮的气息，更让单身的哨兵向导们望而却步。虽然都是搭档，但是还没有谁能像劳尔和莫伦特斯一样秀恩爱到这种程度。

在这强大气场里，除了心大像古蒂一样的，也会有一个特例，那便是雷东多。优雅从容的阿根廷人总是能够轻松屏蔽掉恋爱和向导双重阻碍，拿到自己想要的食物。

他会在最后轻轻擦擦嘴角，然后优雅地走向训练场，仿佛一个真正的王子，下一步要前往的不是充满血腥的战场，而是贵族的晚宴。

不过，大部分时间，等到古蒂到达食堂，准备大吃一顿的时候，雷东多已经将空了的餐盘送走，正喝着训练前最后一杯咖啡，享受片刻的宁静。强大向导散发着生人勿近的气场，周围空了一圈的座椅并不会有人想要询问是否有人。

古蒂飞快地拿了几片烤好的面包片，加上几片劳尔给留好的伊比利亚五星火腿，坐到雷东多的旁边。

雷东多也没有转过头看着他，只是静静地喝着手里热腾腾的鲜煮咖啡，然后把视线放在走向训练场的劳尔和莫伦特斯身上。他们都说，这对双子星组合会是未来皇马的希望。

布宜诺斯艾利斯 3：07 AM

酒精的至幻效果把古蒂带到了几年前的马德里，那个时候的食堂还有称得上食物的饭，而现在，只有罐头和代餐充饥。古蒂的味觉也越加退化，在不断的药剂的使用以及不规律的饮食下，他现在已经想不起来，那时候的早饭有多么美味了。他只记得，那个名叫雷东多的向导在喝完一大杯咖啡后满意的嘴角和眼里闪烁的阳光。

大脑开始疼痛，记忆的片段开始破碎。美好的回忆一下子被黑色吞噬，仿佛一个美好的电影突然被掐断了播放，只有空壳和空荡荡的剧院。

他上一次这样在任务后把自己用酒精灌醉还是在很久以前。

布宜诺斯艾利斯的夜晚从来不乏精彩，古蒂从晚上8:00开门的饭馆辗转到夜店，又从打烊的夜店，奔向凌晨提供给意犹未尽的人们的酒吧。

在劳尔电话第七次打不通的时候，古蒂打算再去下一家酒吧喝一杯。反正不会有人知道他跑出来了，如果知道了又能怎样，不过是惩罚他一顿罢了。他已经不知道在训练的时候被关到小黑屋里面多少次了。无尽的黑暗，安静无比的房间，时间仿佛会停滞，那种窒息般的感觉古蒂不知道自己经历过多少次。

虚无缥缈的感觉几乎让他感受不到自己的存在，会死吗，他曾经不断重复问过自己这个问题。不会的吧，皇家马德里不可能准许一个哨兵因为关在小黑屋里而丧失他的用途的，外面时时刻刻有人检测着他的状态。所以，还，不会那么轻易死掉的吧。

那个人呢，如果是他的话，应该会有办法的吧。

在凌晨时分，他还是被劳尔找到。刚刚出完任务回来的哨兵身上还沾有血迹，古蒂知道大部分都不是他的，有着指环王美誉的劳尔已经是现在皇家马德里的首席哨兵，他们也都不再是跟着前辈身后的新人，偶尔这么任性跑出来一次，估计给劳尔惹了不少麻烦。在处理完战斗后的琐事，还要过来找他这么一个大麻烦，古蒂觉得，劳尔到现在还没有真正崩溃一定是因为他有一个好向导。

“走吧，费尔南多在外面，我们回去。”

古蒂迟疑了一刻，费尔南多，他心里把这个名字重复了一遍。

仿佛看穿了他的心思，劳尔紧接着下一句就说：“雷东多前辈现在在米兰，如果你想的话，我可以安排下次的。。。”

“不用了。”古蒂几乎条件反射性地打断了劳尔，“我还是留在马德里帮你比较好，最近事情很多不是吗？”

“你不任性地跑出来通宵喝酒就已经是给我减轻负担了。”

“下次不会了。”他拍拍胸脯保证道，“不过回去能不关小黑屋吗。”恳求的语气让劳尔一时间有些难以拒绝

布宜诺斯艾利斯 6：40 AM

古蒂就这么站在皇马在布宜诺斯艾利斯临时基地的巨大落地窗前，看着雨点落下。

他脑中记忆片段开始变得模糊，就像窗外模糊了的视线，变得越来越不真切。滴答在房顶的雨声更大了，仿佛电影里更加明显的背景音乐，渲染着孤独的气氛。作为一个哨兵，他已经失去了他引以为傲的味觉和嗅觉，现在他的大脑也不怎么好使了，对于一些过去的事情也开始忘却。对于普通向导的适配度也在下降，最直接的表现是练习室里的失误。

仿佛被海水淹没般的窒息感，不同于被关在小黑屋里时纯粹的虚无，短暂的失神似乎把古蒂带到了另一世界。有一点像一个人的精神领域，而且那人似乎要置他于死地一般，营造出了十分逼真的体感。但是在他的认知范围内，没有谁拥有类似深海般的精神领域，更不可能有人在训练时通过精神网络袭击他。

在无数次思考之后，古蒂把这个不间断出现的不正常现象归为了睡眠不良的表现，的确，连续不断的任务下，他已经很久没有好好睡过了。但是，那似曾相识的身影，无法让他释怀。  
滴答的雨声单调地重复着敲打在玻璃上，规律性很强的白噪音似乎平息了古蒂内心的思绪，同时也在陈述着一个事实：

那个人不在了，那个会出现在凌晨时分把自己带回家的向导不在了。

古蒂闭上眼，静静地感受着冰凉的雨水落下的声音，他握紧了手中的徽章，疼痛的感觉提醒着他，现在他已经没有什么可以失去的了。

他不知道自己在皇马巨大的玻璃窗前站了多久，也许一天，也许更久。

最终在向导的暗示和催眠作用下，他沉沉睡去，在醒来之时已经是在他自己专属的白房子里了。

“醒了？”

“我睡了多久？”

“三天吧，敢在完成任务之后去酒吧喝那么多，也不怕突然在酒吧里失控。”

“这不是被你带回来了吗。”

还是笑得那么没心没肺，仿佛他的身体好得很的样子。酒精的侵蚀对一个哨兵的伤害他们在入职培训的第一天就讲过，会导致味觉和嗅觉的麻木，严重的话甚至有可能导致大脑部分功能的损伤。他们都很清楚这一点。只是有的时候，眼前的人有些过分偏执了，那一头耀眼的金发让劳尔不由感到刺眼。

是，人带回来了，但是心早不知道丢在哪儿了。

回来之后就站在落地窗前发呆，要不是太过于熟悉这个人，劳尔几乎就要拉响警报，强制用麻醉把他送回白房子。

他只是需要时间。

最后劳尔还是请了莫伦特斯过来，在古蒂精神屏障最为脆弱的时候，让他用心理暗示催眠，把这个不乖的哨兵送回了房间。

“下次呢？”

“不会这样了，我保证这是最后一次。”还是一副笑嘻嘻的模样，似乎没有意识到问题的重要性，而是用着轻飘飘的语气说着承诺的话。

做些没有意义的承诺有什么用吗，不过是自欺欺人罢了。古蒂自嘲地笑笑，在优秀的向导面前，他简直形同白纸，从上到下被看得干干净净。不过是部队的工具人，何必那么把自己当回事儿呢。

劳尔知道自己劝不动眼前的这个人，之前没有过，现在也不会。皇马的金狼固执的很，认真起来谁都拽不住。早在他追在雷东多身后的时候他就应该明白会有这么一天的。没有结果的追求，比起一个拒绝的回答，更可怕的是沉默。皇家马德里不准许哨兵和向导的结合，表面上讲这样有利于延长哨兵和向导的工作寿命，减少不必要的减员，而且分配任务也会方便一点。其实道理他们都懂，在一个哨兵或向导不再能胜任皇马的任务的时候，上面方便随时把他调职到其他地方。不是伴侣，而是一个人。虽然无情，但是的确保证了哨兵向导的折损率，战场上不会有出现因丧失伴侣而出现的死伤。

“我希望你好好的，作为朋友，作为和你同生共死的战友。”

“你很重要。”

在劳尔这句话里，古蒂感觉到睡意的再一次侵袭，他太需要好好休息了。不知疲倦地连续作战以及酒精的慢性侵蚀已经几乎让他榨干，在没有向导的安抚下，他还能保持清醒到现在简直是个奇迹。

古蒂没能听见劳尔之后轻轻地叹息，以及一句“他也一直这样希望的啊。”

“那小子情况怎么样？”看见劳尔走出白房间，站在门外的莫伦特斯一下子迎上来问道，“你呢，需要进一步梳理么。”

劳尔摇摇头，没有说话。而莫伦特斯一下子反应了过来，小声对他说：“原本是明天凌晨的飞机，我让人改到了第二天，赶紧让那小子利用这段时间好好休息一下吧。”

劳尔点点头，然后看眼虚掩的房门，不知道里面的人能否安静地恢复，他知道，莫伦特斯这已经是做出了最大限度的调整，让他们三个不和大部队一起返回马德里。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2

布宜诺斯艾利斯 6:07 AM

离开的时刻很快便到来，没有过多的行李的三个人站在登机口，莫伦特斯去和登机口的经理再次确认信息，劳尔正在练习马德里的总部，被当作病号对待的古蒂倒是无所事事的坐在哨兵向导的专用候机室发着呆。他的大脑还有些混乱，尽管被强制注射过一管向导素，然后又被喝令好好带着白噪音耳机不许乱动，他的潜意识里还是忍不住活跃且频繁的播放着有关雷东多的片段。

而这种感觉，在他在机场的某一瞬间尤其强烈。那是过布宜诺斯艾利斯的机场的海关的时候，古蒂似乎是见到了阔别已久的那个人，金色的长发依旧，留给古蒂的是一个人群中的背影，可是他又是那么确信，那个人就是他。

古蒂想要张嘴喊出那个名字“费尔南多”，可是他的大脑一片空白。他抿了抿嘴，觉得口腔有点干涸，嗓子也仿佛真的哑了一般发不出声音。

他感觉到自己心底的疼痛，突然收紧，并且有另一个声音在告诉他“不要”。

他就呆呆地站在那里，仿佛要开口的样子。

直到劳尔走到他的身旁，拍拍他的肩膀，把他从失神的边缘拉回现实，他才反应过来，那个身影已经消失在机场茫茫人海之中了。

“你又想他了？”

“没有。”

“什么时候你也变得这么不坦诚了。”

古蒂撇撇嘴没有说话。

“费尔南多都告诉我了，他在你的精神领域里看到的。”劳尔说到一半，突然转头看向候机室外的蓝天，“那只雄鹰的影子。”窗外又一架飞机正滑翔着起飞，巨大的机械大鸟的身子似乎有些笨拙，但是在腾空而起的那一下之后又能轻盈地飞翔在天空之上了。但是那毕竟是冰冷的机械产物，是无法和真正翱翔在苍穹的苍鹰比拟的。劳尔也会忍不住想起那个和他国家拥有一样响亮美誉的向导，潘帕斯雄鹰，强大而又冷漠地站在他们身后，优雅地掌控一切。

“走吧，该出发了。”

劳尔又拍拍他的肩，然后转身和莫伦特斯一起走向登机门。

飞机的轰鸣过后是高空的宁静，在专属的白噪音之中，古蒂的心情逐渐归于平静。

他闭上眼回想，布宜诺斯艾利斯的那个时刻，古蒂想起了以前的那个雷东多。

让古蒂没有想到的是，在第二天的皇马基地里，雷东多真的回来了，那个反复出现在他梦里的向导，他有种别样的预感，不知道是期待还是激动或许在害怕着什么。

马德里 7:40AM

次日的皇马基地里，一个重磅新闻在早餐时间传遍了整个餐厅。

雷东多回归。

劳尔远远地看着门口被包围着的那个身影，若有所思。此时的雷东多已经剪去那头飘飘的金发，有些清爽的板寸让劳尔看起来还是有些不习惯。他带着耳机，里面播放的是莫伦特斯给他准备的白噪音，隔绝了外部世界的嘈杂声让劳尔有更独立的时间去思考这件事情。

太凑巧了。作为和雷东多搭档过的哨兵，他那天，在布宜诺斯艾利斯的机场的时候，也感受到了那熟悉的气息。或许没有古蒂那般强烈但是也足以证明，他收到了来自前辈的信息，告诉他，不要靠近。

而此刻，雷东多回归的时机简直太凑巧，让他不由得在意。或许那天在机场，雷东多只是想让他们低调，不引起什么躁动？皇马上层的人员调动从来都是最高机密，也许那天他是有协议在身？或许他只是想给大家一个惊喜？他无法不在意，有些蹊跷，但是总归还是高兴的。如果他能回来的话，古蒂的情况说不准就会好些了。

想到这里，劳尔暗自叹了口气。回到皇马之后，他曾经偷偷查看过古蒂的体检记录，简单来讲，情况很不容乐观。最好的办法是赶紧找一个向导进行结合，这样能保证他未来5年的基本健康，不出现生理上的缺陷。否则，按照现在的情况发展下去，古蒂的哨兵生涯很可能就要结束了。作为同期的哨兵训练生，他从心底里为这位好友担忧。如果雷东多的归来是一个转机，那么他们就可以在第二年的秋季选择退役结合，这是再好不过的结局。

不过，现实没有给劳尔更多的时间思考雷东多的回归时机，他都没有来得及向远在米兰的那位蓝眼睛向导前辈发一声问候，就被临时抽调前往下一个任务。

皇家马德里的基地里，似乎只剩下回归的雷东多以及留下养伤的古蒂。

听到门口熟悉的脚步声，古蒂的心思早已经不在手机的新闻页上，是真的，一大早上跳出在他屏幕上的新闻是真的。雷东多回来了。他不知道自己的心情是什么样的，那个他一直追随的对象在早饭的时候重新出现在皇家马德里的餐厅。虽然他没有去，而是被劳尔用威逼利诱加上一波好友心灵鸡汤式的劝阻关在了病房好好修养，但是他听见门口那有规律和节奏的脚步声由远及近，只有一个人的步伐是这样带着风一般的高傲和自信，他觉得自己预感是对的。他几乎能够想象的出雷东多的神情，是不是还是带着旁人莫及的冷漠，带着一股生人莫近的气场出现在餐厅，然后和老队长还有大家简单地道早安，接着在大落地窗边的座位坐下。或者心情好的话还会和旁边的劳尔聊聊天，偶尔也会问问自己简单的问题，比如说训练怎么样了，下次任务准备好了没有。那个时候，古蒂总会觉得，他们之间的关系仿佛又近了一点。

他闭上眼，努力让自己的回忆停止播放，不能再想了，他深吸了一口气，应该想想如何面对一个真的雷东多了。

“何塞？”

直到那个熟悉的声音在他耳边响起，他才意识到，他原来已经站在自助餐厅的入口处，愣愣地端着一个空盘子好久了。久别重逢的见面的到来有些突然，即使心里有些铺垫，也还是让他措手不及。在雷东多面前，他永远都是那副有些的傻乎乎的模样， 那桀骜的外壳早就在那惊鸿一瞥中消逝。

“啊，好久不见费尔，啊不对，雷东多前辈，欢迎回来”他几乎想要咬掉自己的舌头，这真的是个糟糕的开场白，“找劳尔的话，他应该已经出发去执行任务了。”他赶紧找了另一个话题，这个时候说说劳尔总没错，现在皇家马德里的首席哨兵，万众瞩目的焦点人物，也是雷东多亲自教导的后辈。

“嗯，我刚刚看见他出去了。”雷东多点点头，然后接着说，“你呢，最近怎么样？刚刚早餐的时候他们说你上次任务的时候受伤了，需要梳理么。”

“啊，没什么大问题，费尔南多，我是说莫伦特斯已经帮我过了，队医说正常进行康复训练就可以了，用不了多久就能继续执行任务了。”他不知道自己是怎么回答雷东多的，几乎机械性的反射出答复。意料之外的温柔让古蒂更加有些反应不过来，也许是意大利人的热情过于有感染力，又或许雷东多决定作出一些改变，在短短的几分钟见面和对话中，古蒂感到一些不一样。他能看得见那只高傲的潘帕斯雄鹰近乎锋利的羽翼下露出柔软的绒毛，仿佛天空的怀抱。

有什么不一样了，哨兵的感知力这样告诉他。

“那就好。”雷东多扬起嘴角，似乎很开心的样子，那只雄鹰也扇了扇翅膀，然后轻轻低下了头。

古蒂几乎觉得自己看花了眼，也许真的太累了，他需要好好调整思绪来面对雷东多，他飞快地拿好了早餐，然后匆匆打了声招呼，离开了餐厅。

雷东多看着古蒂有点落荒而逃的背影，若有所思。

马德里 8:47 PM

恢复性的训练总是枯燥而乏味的，机械性的重复动作，陪伴古蒂的只有仪器定点报时的声响。其他的人似乎都不在基地，要么是外出执行任务，要么正好在休假。好在这给了古蒂充分的时间思考，并且在白噪音中调整。比如说新来的安达鲁西亚小伙子，在连续加班3个星期之后终于获得了一个短暂而宝贵的假期回到塞维利亚。他还能记起中午时候那个来找他的另一个塞维利亚向导的模样，蓝绿色的双眼实在令人难忘，两个人打打闹闹地领着不怎么多的行李出了皇马基地的大门。

他想到了自己第一次回家时候的场景，然后又一次，他落入了回忆的漩涡。

马德里的阳光总是有些灿烂的过分了，比起伦敦常年的阴雨连绵简直是两个世界。那时候古蒂不喜欢英国佬，而不怎么巧的是，他们第一次的任务就是和英国曼彻斯特的合作。号称红魔的军营里有着另一个金发帅哥（万人迷先生，他们都是这么称呼他的），他们的首席哨兵。

虽然很不愿意承认，但是英国军营的人的确职业素养很高。他们几乎解决了大部分敌人，留给他们做的只有清场和收集资料的工作，不过这样的新手任务对他们来说已经算是一个不小的挑战了。经过一遍战斗的战场随时有可能迎来第二波敌人或者是没有剿灭的敌人的暗中突袭，

“第一次任务感觉如何？”精神领域传来雷东多问话的声音。

“还是有些不太熟练，这和训练室里的模拟器相差很大，模拟器的输入是计算过的，可以进行预判，但是现实情况下，预判敌人太难了。”劳尔摇摇头，然后转身把长剑插入一个还在挣扎的不明生物体中，那个恶心的东西一下子停止了抖动，但是飞溅出的一些液体还是弄脏了劳尔白色战地服。他不留痕迹的皱了皱眉，然后看着还在前面解决残余敌人的雷东多。

同时和两个哨兵建立链接并进行同调并不容易，更何况雷东多还需要不断地指导这两个不成熟的哨兵，并同时保证自己不被敌人攻击。但是那是雷东多，沉稳的阿根廷人总是最坚实的后盾，他就站在不远处，优雅地拔剑或者射击，没有什么能阻挡他的步伐。

“熟练就好，战场上的经验需要一点点积累，你会成为一个好哨兵的。”雷东多一边说一边拔枪解决掉劳尔身边又一个突然出现的敌人。

“谢谢前辈。”

“不用这么客气的，皇马的未来是属于你的。”

对于劳尔，雷东多总是会不吝啬鼓励和赞美，似乎同调时候的注意力也总是会多分给他一点。古蒂在离两个人更远一点的地方慢慢地清扫着战场。起手拔刀，然后再利落地斩杀，残余的琐碎似乎不足以构成什么威胁。他也不着急赶着和其他人一起，就一个人不知不觉走到了更加空旷的小巷。

古蒂踢了踢长霉了的墙壁，滴答的下水道的声音在安静的环境下听的格外清晰。他屏住呼吸，然后用自己的感官充分探知周围的环境，很好，没有异常。然后他拐了个弯，准备去到下一个街区。看起来任务也不是很难的样子。他眯起眼睛，古蒂想，回到马德里要好好吃一顿才行。

而就在这短暂的瞬间，他的耳边呼啸过一枚子弹，击中了他的右侧的一个什么东西。接下来他看到雷东多出现在他的面前，优雅地挥动着长剑，迅捷到只留下一道金色的掠影。

直到温热的液体飞溅到他的脸上的时候，古蒂才意识到发生了什么。在他短暂失神的片段，一个已经变异的“人类”（暂且先这么称呼，他几乎已经没有人类的形态了，只有四肢的样子还勉强保持着原样）从他的右侧突然冒出来，右手不是他的惯用手，他几乎无法条件反射进行防御，只是愣在原地。

“你太大意了。”

年长者有些责备的语气，让他猛然醒悟发生了什么，他几乎和死亡擦肩而过。如果没有人即使发现，他很可能就会受伤，然后立刻被残余的敌人围攻，等不到队友赶来，他可能就会变成一具冰凉的尸体了。

他想要张口，却发现自己无法出声。这是回忆之中，他猛然意识到，他进入了自己的回忆，只能看着回忆中的雷东多，皱起好看的眉头，然后检查了一番自己有没有受伤，然后确定没有伤口之后转身离去。

长发的阿根廷男人只留给他一个背影，然后淡淡地说：“走吧。”

他想要快步跟上，但是却发现无论怎么追赶，都无法和他并肩。他想要靠近，却总有一股力量将他推开。

“何塞？”

这回是现实中的雷东多了，古蒂没有答复，假装没有听见的样子，悄悄从康复室的窗口离开了。

还需要多一点时间，古蒂这样想到。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3

马德里 2:49AM

古蒂又做梦了。

这次梦里的雷东多还是只留给他一个模糊的背影，似乎不愿意转身过来。每次当古蒂想要靠近的时候，他都会不自觉地向后退步，始终和他保持着一个固定的距离，似乎一道无法跨越的鸿沟，把两个人狠狠地隔开了。

“为什么回来？”

“。。。。。。”没有回答。

“是因为劳尔么？”

“。。。。。。”还是没有回应。

“你的伤怎么样了？”

“。。。。。。”留给他的依然只是一个沉默的背影。

古蒂索性也不问了，就坐在原地等着。既然之前他能一直追下去，那么现在他也可以一直等下去。

似乎是感受到古蒂那种执着等待的任性，雷东多的背影晃动了一下，然后稍稍有转过身，然后用一贯那种平淡的语气说：“不要追。”

然后就是闹钟的滴答的声音，平稳地打断他的梦境，让古蒂回归到现实的世界中来。他还在他的白房间，现在的时间是7:49，刚刚可以赶上早餐，或许还能看到雷东多，也许是个好机会抓住他问问梦里的事情到的是怎么回事。不过这也许有些突兀吧，毕竟他两次几乎是从他的面前逃走，他的一半潜意识里还需要时间思考如何面对雷东多，另一部分则是想要好好和他谈谈为什么用链接频繁地在梦里和他对话。为什么是梦里呢？梦？突然古蒂好像反应过来了什么，如果真的他想要传达什么信息的话，精神世界里的反馈是最自然的而且直接的，那么也许梦境里的雷东多才是真实的那个雷东多。这就是为什么他会觉得昨天见到的阿根廷向导有些变化，但是他看到的那只雄鹰确是真实的，那是雷东多的精神体。这下问题依然没有解决，似乎他的世界里出现了两个雷东多。

这下子就有些难办，要是劳尔和莫伦特斯在就好了，古蒂这样想到，这两个人自从雷东多来的那个早上之后就被突然抽掉去了另一个秘密任务，到现在也没有和古蒂联系。这也实在有些不太寻常，一般安稳下来之后，劳尔或者莫伦特斯都会给他发张那种，亲亲抱抱的自拍，表示：我们两个人好着呢不用你操心。虽然每次都会被他们用各种方式秀到，但是这样的回复让他感到安心。但是这次，已经隔了两天，他依然没有收到任何消息，不知道是不是因为任务保密系数过高，他没有权限和他们联系的缘故。

现在来看，就要靠自己了，古蒂闭上眼，这样想到。

马德里 10：38 AM

这一次让古蒂回归现实的不是吓人的梦境，或者是什么到了复查时间到闹钟，而是紧急任务的通知。

他揉了揉眼睛，打开床头的任务栏，然后看了看内容和地点，之后是任务搭档那一栏。尽管心里有所准备，但是他还是吓了一跳。  
费尔南多雷东多。

早知道总部目前大部分人都不在，如果有紧急任务派下来的话应该会是他们两个搭档了，但是真正看到那个名字的时候古蒂还是下意识惊了一下。他的伤势虽然不要紧，但他不知道雷东多怎么样。从米兰回来之后，有没有康复？为什么又回来了？之后打算怎么办？梦里的他为什么只留给他一个背影？他发现自己还有好多问题要问他，但是他却还没有机会开口，就先从雷东多的面前逃走了。不是他不想见雷东多，而是每次到开口的时候，他就改变了主意。原本打好的草稿全都瞬间消失在他的脑中。

6:45 PM 曼彻斯特

他用还没有完全恢复了理由拒绝了在飞机上雷东多的精神梳理，他不想想关于他的事情，至少先把眼前的任务解决，或者说通过这次行动他才能发现一点什么。

眼前的场景有些过于似曾相识，即使是已经全黑了的晚上，他也能辨认出来，这里是他战斗过的地方。准确的讲，是他的第一次国际任务，和劳尔，在雷东多的带领下。不变的是英国过于潮湿的天气，以及过于敬业了的英国哨兵们。给他这次剩下的依然是收尾的任务，不过，不同于上次。这次的他已经不是那个当初第一次握刀斩杀会不自觉颤抖的新人了，而劳尔这次也没有站在他的身旁。

他从精神领域中放出自己精神体，好久没有出来活动的金狼一落地便转了个圈摇了摇尾巴，似乎是在抱怨长时间没有活动。

潮湿的空气，被烟熏过的墙壁，以及充满苔藓的角落，一切的一切都是如此似曾相识，仿佛他就是在记忆中的曼彻斯特行走。古蒂的金狼一跳一跳地走在他前边，他能感受到每一步的探索看似轻松，其实却绷紧了一个弦，随时准备应对突发的情况。

没有过多的进食让他的胃感到空虚，这对他来说并不是一件好事情，不知道什么时候才能结束的清场意味着大量的体力消耗。而单单是防备周围随时可能出现的危机，用精神网络搜索，就是一件费精力的事情了。

金狼没能赶到古蒂的身边，突然出现的触手重重地打在它的身上，小狼发出一声痛苦的呜咽便退回到了古蒂的精神领域之中了。古蒂的大脑也随之感到一阵轰隆的巨响，精神体的重创让它的大脑像是被敲的大钟一般眩晕。果然还是体力没有恢复，他这样想到，同时把手里拿把剑握得更紧了一点。

后方7点位置，他心里默念，然后一个转身剑花飞起，斩断一支突然出现的藤蔓。飞溅出来的绿色液体溅到了他的身上，但是他没有功夫理会，这只是个开始，这个东西的“根”还没有被找到。

像是印证了他的猜测，四周突然出现更多的粗壮枝条，速度快到他只来得及斩断来自左侧的威胁。他的右边仍然暴露在危险之中。

而这一次，他的身后没有赶来的雷东多。

那只从右侧突然袭击的触手重重的缠绕在了他的右臂上，瞬间绞紧让他不能移动分寸。而同时他无法避开来自正前方另一只触手的袭击，打在他的胸脯上。随之而来的是逐渐麻痹的痛意，没有流血，但是他却感觉意识正在脱离自己。

“轰——”拉长的爆炸声，金狼已经在退回精神领域之前完成了他的使命，它找到了根，然后放上一个特质的微型炸弹，15秒的爆炸时间，还在他的计划之中。

没有了藤蔓的束缚古蒂几乎已经没有什么力气支撑自己沉重的身体了，但是他倒下的时候却扬起了嘴角，模糊的视线中是雷东多放慢速度斩断那支攻击他的触手的身影。这是一次拿他自己生命开玩笑的赌注，但是他相信自己赌对了。

“何塞！”

他听见雷东多喊他的声音，似乎从远处传来，然后又逐渐消失在旷野。飘忽之间，他好像能看到雷东多的雄鹰在朝着他的方向飞来，但是又因为厚重的迷雾而逐渐消失在一片死寂地灰色之中。

突破那层迷雾的不是阳光，而是凌烈的寒风，仿佛一把巨大的剪刀，强硬地划开一道口子。这是有人闯入到他的精神领域的标志，在物理防备低下的时刻，他没有能力阻挡一个向导进入到他的世界。  
强硬被人闯入道精神领域的感觉并不好受，这感觉就仿佛旧的伤疤被人生生揭开，然后看着流血的时候再往上面撒了一把盐。强行被打开的记忆匣开始自动播放，随机跳跃到了又一个和雷东多有关的场景。

马德里 7:00 AM

记忆回到了最初的起点，他和雷东多在卡斯蒂亚训练场第一次相遇时候，一身白色军装的雷东多就站在离他不到10米的前方，用带着些审视的平静目光看着他眼前的这些预备队员，包括他和劳尔。那是他第一次见到雷东多本人，比起新闻上的各种渲染和照片，偶像站在面前的感觉让他感到如此不真实。激动或者说迫切的心情似乎达到了极致，什么华丽的辞藻用在他的身上都会显得轻浮。眼前的阿根廷人宁静的如同静止的湖水，向导的安抚力正在悄无声息的发挥着作用。

“费尔南多雷东多，皇马一级向导……”教官冗长的开场介绍古蒂并听不进去，那些关于雷东多客套的官话他早就能倒背如流。比起那个，他更想看雷东多的亲自示范，无论是格斗还是基础机械都有着自己独特风格的向导。他别在白色军装旁的银色长剑，经过精妙的改装后，在他的手里挥舞和斩杀都带着贵族的优雅。

当时的他大概怎么也不会想到，和雷东多并肩作战的日子来的如此迅速。逐渐恶化和紧张的局势让他们提前进入到了皇家马德里的正式部署之中。

马德里 3:07 AM

这是第几次了，在任务结束后一个人偷偷逃掉战后分析会跑到酒吧里喝酒？反正总有人会把他找回来的，看着摇曳的酒杯里冒着气泡的液体，古蒂决定再来一杯。

直到他感觉到一股熟悉的气息出现，他才看了看表，意识到已经又快到这家店打烊的时间了。

“就抱一抱。”他对着走到他身旁的阿根廷人说，沾染着酒精气息的声调让雷东多无法拒绝。

他轻轻把古蒂的金发撩起，在他的额头上留下一个吻，然后在他耳边说：“走，我们回家。”

马德里 6:14 AM

画面最后停止在了雷东多受伤的时刻：皇家马德里白色的军装被染红一大半，混杂着深浅不一的污渍以及破碎的袖口，他那好看的金褐色长发因为血污和汗水而贴在了脸上，拿剑的那只手臂已经因为过度使用而近乎脱臼，带血的手掌因为长时间紧绷而不停地颤抖。而最令人倒吸一口冷气的是他腿部的伤口，血肉模糊的小腿不知道收到了怎样的袭击，战场上的简略包扎术已经不能阻挡血液的涌出，能够坚持住仅仅可能是因为痛到麻木了之后就不会有知觉了吧。雷东多近乎微弱的起伏的胸脯是唯一能证明他还有一丝呼吸的证据，他还在坚持。

没有人知道雷东多在支援来临之前一个人撑了多久，伯纳乌的基地里只剩下急救室的灯光在不停的闪烁。因为情报和安排的失误，皇家马德里几乎要失去一个优秀的向导。

古蒂只看了一眼在担架上的雷东多，他怕自己的情绪波动太大而失控。但是即使不看，通过他和雷东多建立起的精神纽带，也能还原出大概的惨烈场面。让一个向导独自面对一帮敌人这么久实在不是一个合格的哨兵应该做的事情，但是这次任务书上显示着的只有雷东多的名字。没有人敢发出质疑的声音，比起安排失误，这更像是有意为之的“清理”。

之后的消息，便是他去了米兰。他没有在雷东多走之前来得及和他说声保重，因为那个时候的古蒂正躺在另一张急救病床之上。在他值班的晚上，一次奇怪的突袭让他陷入到了昏迷状态，医生把这归为任务之后检查不彻底留下的后遗症，从而强行把他放在了白房间里冷静一周。

之后所谓后遗症的表现则更加明显，训练时候的短暂失神，或者是多到不正常的频繁做梦。不过，古蒂想想，如果一切走雷东多离开的那个时候开始，那么或许能解释的通。有人在利用这个机会趁虚而入，给他不断地制造着幻象。

在精神领域播放的回忆结束，古蒂没有回头看走过来的人，他心里越发确认了那个事实：他不是雷东多。

他能感受到从脚底蔓延开来的颤动和耳边响起的巨大轰鸣，眼前熟悉的精神世界瞬间扭曲，二次崩塌的精神领域代表着黑洞，代表着他跌入到了井底。

会有转机的，古蒂这样告诉自己。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4.

精神世界的崩塌比他梦中预想到的感觉还要真实，无限延伸的失重感和永远也看不到尽头的黑暗紧紧缠绕着古蒂。他想要大叫，但是却发不出任何声音，最后一丝求生的希望也被无情的扼杀。精神炸弹引爆的瞬间，他连电影中经常演到的那种回忆人生的本能都做不到。一切都来的太快，快到他听不见劳尔的喊声，感知不到莫伦特斯努力伸出的精神网络。

这就是落入黑洞的感觉么？

或者说，是“井”。

“不行，我找不到，没有任何精神波动信号。”莫伦特斯无奈的摇摇头，他面前的床上，古蒂仍然没有丝毫的反应，安静地像个中了诅咒的睡美人。

这个时候的古蒂正在下落的瞬间，紧接着，咚”的一声，他终于感受到了落地的实感，身体上并没有高空坠落的剧痛，反倒是头不断地胀痛，大概这就是精神世界里的伤痕吧。揉一揉有些疼痛的脑袋，他企图环顾四周，但是却什么也看不到，他觉得是时候说点什么打破这个僵局了。

“终于出现了么？”古蒂对着黑暗里一处不知名的角落说道，似乎是一直在等待这个时刻的到来。

“你是从什么时候知道的？”一个声音突然出现，反问道。

“从一开始，”古蒂歪歪脑袋想到，“你尝试干扰费尔南多给我的信号，从机场的时候就能感觉到不对劲了。你可不要小瞧哨兵的洞察力，你的伪装比起真正的雷东多来，简直太拙劣了。”

“明明所有人都接受了雷东多回来了的这个事实。”

“一开始只是直觉的猜测，我并不能确定。谁会想到有一个冒牌的费尔南多出现呢？你把其他人支走，让总部空虚，虽然不知道你是怎么做到的，但是这一点上还是值得夸赞你一两句的。不过这让我有了更多的时间思考。而那个任务，恐怕也是你计划好的吧。让我受伤，然后趁虚而入，让我彻底接受你才是真正的费尔南多雷东多的事实，这样就能顺理成章进行结合，以此达到控制皇马部分力量的目的。不过，说起来，你和他真的差远了。”

“哪里不一样”

“真正的雷东多不会犯下让他的哨兵暴露在危险下的错误。”因为那是费尔南多雷东多啊。他在赌真正的雷东多会回来挡下那一击，他从容优雅的那一剑，是留存在古蒂记忆中永远不可磨灭的美丽。

古蒂说完这句话的时候，突然感觉到脚底的再次震动。刺耳的尖叫在他的耳边响起让他阵痛的大脑再次经受一波折磨。又要再经历一次下坠了么，他闭上眼这样想到，如果真的雷东多在就好了，他一定会有办法的吧。

一切在黑暗中都戛然而止。

马德里 7:00AM

为什么他还能闻到咖啡浓郁的香气和面包出炉时候的暖意？他不是应该已经丧失嗅觉了么。

一切都仿佛一场梦境，持续太长时间，让他感到眼前的一切都如此不真实。从黑暗中苏醒的感官，让他慢慢接受眼前的场景：马德里的食堂早餐，咖啡火腿面包香。劳尔和莫伦特斯给他留好的座位，对面不远处靠近落地窗的位置是正在吃苹果的雷东多。

这是幻觉么，还是说他还在梦中？眼前的一切仿佛几年之前的重现，在雷东多还没有离开皇马的时候，在他还和雷东多一起出任务的时候。只是站在他的身边就已经很满足了，当时的他是这么想的。

如果他们能一直这样下去就好了。

马德里 2:06PM

天阴沉沉的，整个世界都仿佛失去了颜色般没有生机，不出一会儿，马德里下雨了。

撑着一把黑色的雨伞，劳尔走在去往郊区的小路上，他的步伐很慢，似乎是有意这样做的。他在走之前拒绝了莫伦特斯用车送他的好意，执意要从马德里的基地走过去。奈何劳尔的执着，莫伦特斯只好在他走之前亲了亲劳尔的前额，为他自己顺理了一遍，然后反复叮嘱如果有任何情况一定要给他发消息。

听着雨点打落在伞上的声音，劳尔的心情却莫名的平静，这可能是大自然给予他的最好的白噪音，但是手机上的信息却不得不让他思考。

是雷东多，去了米兰的那个真正的雷东多。在前一天仿佛复活一般的给他的私人信箱发了一封邮件，用的是他们之前常用的格式，表面上写着周末皇马和巴萨的比赛预告。万众瞩目的皇家马德里7号球员亲吻手上戒指的照片被放在了封面，加粗的黑色字体写着“国家德比”，而仔细看就能发现预告的首发阵容上被圈起的6号和7号以及14号似乎在传达着某种信息。

他早该知道的，米兰的雷东多也许知道这一切，再大胆一点的推测，皇马的高层也知道这一切。一次被安排好的“事故”，在所有人的准许下静静地发生。

“你还是来看他了。”劳尔没有转身，但是却感受到了身后的人的气息，哨兵的天赋让他在那个人踏进这个花园的第一步就辨别出了他的身份。但是他却花了很长时间组织语言，他不知道该如何面对现在的雷东多。最后他选择的平淡的一句问候，“最近还好么。”

“我都知道了。”雷东多的声音还是一如即往的平淡而沉着，“米兰的生活不错，我就是来看看，你很好我就放心了。我还要赶去米兰的飞机，有空儿日后再联系吧。”

“那你这样离开，一句话都不说么？”出口之后，劳尔才意识到，雷东多是刚刚从机场过来，甚至没有来的及整顿或者说带上一把伞。他转身看到的便是一个身上带着些落叶，被雨淋湿的风衣的雷东多，湿乎乎的长发贴着他的额头，但是他的神情和姿态还和记忆中的那个优雅的雷东多一模一样，只是多了一些疲惫的影子。

“。。。。。。”

“如果你能早回来一点，不，是如果我能再早回来了一点，我早该察觉的，古蒂想要和我说的那些话，那个伪造的你。 ”

“一切都会过去的。”

劳尔想要说些什么，但是却张了张嘴没有出声，他好像突然理解了雷东多的处境，那些古蒂和他讲过的曾经做过的梦和梦里的雷东多。因为不能直接说出口，所以选择了用精神链接的方式。

“这是一道选择题，我只是选择了我认为的最优解。”

“所以说，你从一开始就知道么？”他小心翼翼地说出了自己的猜测，但是雷东多没有给他答案。

他们两个人静静地站在一个光秃秃的石碑之前，感受着倾盆大雨从天而降洗刷一切的凉意。

或许从一开始，他们就一无所有。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一堆碎碎念：从写好大纲到写完花了小半年的时间，以后再也不作死计划这种文了，而且还一直写着写着不断在改，在变（原本一个he的结局写着写着就变be了，rg太好刀了，我刀我自己  
> 其实选题（歌）的时候就已经奠定了一个比较难过的基调吧，Nada就是一无所有，他们都没有办法选择自己想要的结局。东哥一直在回忆杀里出现，那个背影就是对古蒂的提示，但是他也没有办法说清，他们都还是晚了一步。最后文末的时间停留在了14:06，那个时候已经没有如果。  
> 总之，爽rg使我快乐，在忙碌而疲惫的生活里点亮一些快乐。


End file.
